How to read to Kate Beckett
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: One-Shot, Castle s POV - "She is extraordinary, is different and I like her. One of the things that make her unusual is that she is hard to read. But I am a writer so I am used to the strange plot..." // I hope your review! // Sorry for my raw english!


Note: English is not my main language, so I do my best. 

**How to read to Kate Beckett**

By Elishak

Castle´s POV

The other day I lay on my couch thinking about Beckett. She isn´t like the other women I ever met. She is extraordinary, is different and I like her. One of the things that make her unusual is that she is hard to read. But I am a writer so I am used to the strange plot. Immediately I drive my mind through all the times when Beckett told me something in a kind of code that I think that no one except me could decipher.

When Kate said:

"_Castle: Are you in any pain?__  
__Beckett: __**Well, not nearly as much as you. It's killing you, isn't it?**__  
__Castle: What?__  
__Beckett: __**Having to wait this long to tell me how you banged down the door."**_

Truly what Kate wanted to know is how I rescued her. My act was very heroic indeed. I discovered that the killer was still alive, I went to her home to advice her, and then pull down her door; I ran through her burning apartment, I found her and helped to go out there. I was really a knight in armor and sword. But she never is going to admit it, but I know that she thinks about it.

Other simple example:

"_Castle: Thanks for saving my life.__  
__Beckett: __**Ah, I was just trying to avoid paperwork**__."_

She only wanted to say: You´re welcome, Castle.

Or look this time…

"_Beckett: __**Be careful, okay?**__  
__Castle: Do I detect actual concern for my well-being?__  
__Beckett: __**Screw this up, and I'll kill you.**__"_

Obviously she was very concerned about me, but she hate that other people see it so she pull out the bad Kate from her inside, like every time when she said to me that she hate me, she didn´t care about me or that I am annoy and she didn´t need me. That is only her armor to protect her from being hurt.

Oh! When Sorenson came back…

"_Beckett: __**Six months.**__**  
**__Castle: Six months what?__  
__Beckett: __**We dated for six months.**__  
__Castle: I didn't ask.__  
__Beckett: __**Yea, I know. You were not asking very loudly."**_

She wanted that I know who Sorenson is. Also she wanted that I know that he was a thing of the past.

Then is the entire thing with my book "Heat Wave". She never would admit it but I know that she love the fact that I had based a character on her.

"_Richard: You're a mysterious woman, Detective Beckett__  
__Kate: __**Maybe there's a little more Nikki Heat in me than you think**__."_

I know that because I wrote to Nikki Heat. She always said "I am not Nikki Heat" but the truth is that she is like Nikki Heat. Beckett is amazing, fun and hot too. She hates that I could so quickly grasp its essence.

"_**I will have you know, Mr. Castle, that I sleep with a gun."**_

Ha-ha that is nice! She always says that because she is afraid that I decide to make a move and she is not going to be able to control herself.

"_**Oh, I don't know, Castle. Me in a swimsuit under the hot, blistering sun?" **_

"_**Hi, my name is Kate and my boyfriend has been a very bad boy. **__**His **__**name is**__** Ricky."**_

"_**You should hear me say fallacious."**_

"_**There is one hot, wild, kinky thing that I like doing...putting killers behind bars."**_

I don´t know but I think that she always is inciting me with that hot pictures and words.

And this is the best…

"_**If you tell anyone what I'm about to say, there's going to be another shooting, but...I've gotten used to you pulling my pigtails. I have a hard job, Castle, and having you around makes it a little more fun."**_

First at all she was covered to avoid being completely weak in front of me, but then she opened her heart. Although she has said that I did her work more enjoyable, what she meant was that she likes having me at her side. She was asking me to stay with her. Beckett would never do that if it was not really what she wants.

At that moment I realized that she loves me as I love her. But I must learn to read between the lines, be patient, and one day it all came.


End file.
